my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Velvet Taylor
Velvet Taylor '(ブルブット テーラー Burubutto Teeraa'') is a second-year student of Shiketsu High and an aspiring Villain to be. Believing that the heroes of the day and age are too weak to be able to protect the Citizens from the worst of threats, she wants to become the next great villain that everyone has to grow to become stronger than. Appearance Personality Velvet is a young woman with an aggressively kind nature, often pushing herself into other individuals personal bubbles and prodding them for conversations and affection. Velvet is the kind of woman that does not seem to understand when to stop or pick up on social cues. Unless someone expressively tells it to her face that they want to be alone, she will likely remain until she decides otherwise. The girl has also displayed a cocky attitude towards her seniors and those who are allegedly her betters, often telling that if she wanted to, she could have dominated Everything and everyone in any competition. This attitude has sprung from her concept of "Perception and Evaluation", an idea that she observes her opponents and go by their best and compare it to her best, and based upon such basis, she has deemed herself to be the superior "quirker". To those she has trusted the most, she has compared her morals to a dented Compass. It still Points in the right direction, but it does so less effectively and it is less clear. This refers to her desire to become a villain for the sake of good. Velvet is under the impression that the greatest heroes are shaped when put Before the greatest of threats, thus she desires to be the stepping stone for the next great heroes. History Powers and Abilities Quirk [[Symbiotic Synthesis|'''Symbiotic Synthesis]] (きょうせい ごうせい Kyousei Gousei): Symbiotic Synthesis 'is an Emitter Type Quirk in the possession of the young woman [[Velvet Taylor|'Velvet Taylor]].''' This quirk allows Taylor to control the minds of any simple minded creature that is not a human being, so while this could and would mean that she can control any number of animals and other thinking creatures, Velvet has come to prefer one particular creature of her own discovery. This being the symbiotic entities which she has aptly named "Parasites", a rare and previously undiscovered creature which bonds themselves to another more advanced and potent creature in order to become something better. As stated above, the quirk Symbiotic Synthesis is a form of brainwashing ability, taking over the minds of lesser creatures to do her bidding. Her preferred and most potent use of this ability is to take control of the entities known as Parasites, which allows herself to fully bond with these creatures with minimal risks to her own physical and mental health. The Parasites possesses a variety of quirks and abilities of their own, though lacking the intelligence to utilize them, so they seek out hosts to carry them and bond with them, granting them greater potency of body and mind than originally. The threats which accompany this is that once they have adapted to their new being, they will make the effort to claim the host as their new base body. As they still remain as simplistic in nature, Velvet can maintain her control over them even in their evolved state. By taking these Parasites into herself, she effectively mutates her own body into a new shape, granting her new capabilities and physical prowess through them. Thanks to her ability to maintain control over the Parasites, she can permit full and complete physical bonding, mutating her body, and still maintain full control rather than to surrender to the new entity taking form. Moves '''Pain Pain is Taylor's most commonly utilized parasite and also her generally weakest one and most often serves as her hero costume. The Parasite, known as Pain, takes the form of a snug, body-hugging, blue and black bodysuit, seemingly made from some form of slimy, fleshy material. As the "suit" envelops the body, Velvet will begin to mutate and shift into a new entity, a perfectly melded creature, blending the Parasite's and Velvet's body and mind, though thanks to the quirk, Velvet can interfere with that step, thus allowing her to avoid a complete meld and permit her to exit the form to become an ordinary human again. Pain is not the strongest, the fastest, the most durable or the most powerful of the Parasites in Velvet's possession. What it is though is the most clever one. Once Pain has melded with Velvet, her mind will react to and process information many times faster than an ordinary human being, allowing her to act upon stimuli which other humans would not be able to. * Enhanced Strength: '''Pain, while being the weakest of the Parasites, is still inhumanly strong. Pain has displayed the sort of strength that stands as a rarity even in this modern society of super-powered human beings. While assuming the form of Pain, Velvet has shown herself capable of astounding feats, such as ripping a car door clean from its hinges, throw vehicles up to thirty yards away, and uproot whole trees from the earth. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Pain, while being the weakest of Velvet's Parasites, is still unnaturally fast. Pain is in possession of speeds unthinkable for most humans, despite this modern age of super-powered human beings. When the form of Pain has been assumed, Velvet achieves unnatural speeds for a human being. This can be attributed to the fact that as long as Velvet is "possessed" by a Parasite, she is technically no longer human, but rather a brand new entity. When taking the form of Pain, she is able to run faster than the most experienced marathon runner and catch up medium fast cars. This speed has served her well many times over by allowing her to catch up to most of her foes and deliver swift retaliation. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Pain can endure the most unbelievable of trauma and still rise again. Thanks to Pain, Velvet has managed to survive gunshots, powerful blows to the frame and head and tonnes of rock falling upon her body. * '''Enhanced Thought Process: '''Thanks to Pain, Velvet is capable of processing and reacting to information almost twice as fast as an ordinary human being can. This innate ability is what has allowed Velvet to outthink and outwit her opponents time and time again. * '''Rapid Regeneration: Pain allows Velvet to regenerate from nearly any wound with seamless efficiency. Bullet wounds, stabs, cuts, crushing, breaking and more, Pain will power through and outheal nearly any damage which she takes on. There has even been documented times where her arm has been completely severed from her body, to which she responded by re-attaching it to her body by healing together the mass of flesh, muscle and bone. * Morphing: When assuming the form of Pain, Velvet can completely, change, twist and morph her own body to a degree where she deems it efficent. Her body is almost completely elastic, allowing her to twist and change her body at will, even twisting her bones and joints to unnatural degrees. The only limitation is that while she can effectively transform the entirety of her fleshy body, hardening it like steel, and even twist her bones, it is at the same time impossible for her to morph her skeleton, which will serve as her general weakspot. * Static Empowerment: '''Static Empowerment is the unique ability of the Pain Parasite. As the name would suggest, the ability allows her to abosrb electricity in order to amplify her physical capabilities, such as speed, strength, durability and even mental processing. There is no real limit to how much she can absorb, but there is a very distinct limit to how much stronger she can get. '''Agony Natural Abilities Stats Category:HoloArc Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Students